


Rick, Morty, and Kaneki

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Rick and Morty, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Comedy, Denial, Depression, Dimension Travel, Drinking, Five Stages of Grief, For Science!, Inappropriate Humor, Planets, Science Experiments, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Hide dies and Kaneki is going through 5 stages of grief.</p><p>Just before he “heads home” Rick found (kidnapped) him. Rick was looking for a ghoul-hybrid to help him and Morty to get to certain planets and dimensions that will require a human-flesh eater to protect them from certain enemies and monsters.</p><p>Kaneki now lives with the Smiths and is currently going through grieving process. </p><p>Jerry and Beth are skeptical about a human-eating monster living under their roof. Summer pities and ogles Kaneki. Morty is trying his best to help Kaneki go through his grieving process while trying his best to overlook the whole human-eating-thing… and Rick…. Is Rick <br/>(Kaneki might be occ at times)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I think I'm the first one who did a Rick and Morty and Tokyo Ghoul crossover... :)  
> Also I don't own Rick and Morty or Tokyo Ghoul

Rick walks in the house, and Kaneki who was still in his battle suit follows him. The family where in the living room.

“Rick! Where were you? Dinner was ready half an hour ago” said Jerry angrily.

“I was in (burp) Tokyo for (buuurp) 15 hours” said Rick drinking his liquor.

“Why were you in Tokyo?” asked Beth suspiciously.

Morty looks at Kaneki who is behind his grandpa.

“Rick who is he?” asked Morty.

“Or what is he? Is he one of your alien friends?” asked Jerry glaring at Rick.

“Whatever he is, He’s kinda hot” said Summer winking at Kaneki which the One-Eyed Ghoul looks away.

“That’s Ken Kaneki, he’s (burp) a ghoul hybrid, I basically kidnapped him while he’s mourning over his dead human friend” said Rick.

“What!?.... he lost someone” said Summer in shock.

Beth and Jerry gasps and glared at Rick angrily.

“What’s a ghoul?” asked Morty.

“Wow Morty you been (burp) under a rock!” said Rick sarcastically.

“Morty! Ghouls are those monsters that are in Japan that eat human flesh!!!” said Beth fearfully.

“Rick! Why did you bring one here!? Don’t you know we will get in trouble for harboring one of those monsters?!” said Jerry.

Kaneki looks down and his tears silently fall and Summer suddenly notices and begins to pity him.

“Ghouls can only eat human flesh… human food taste (burps) like shit to them… if they eat human food that they (burp) will feel like shit… they only thing they can drink is water, coffee, and alcohol with (burp) human blood in it…” said Rick.

“But they kill people!” said Jerry.

“The fucking media over exaggerates the stories and facts you dumbasses, not all ghouls are evil… some are whiny emo bitches who are like **“Why the world is cruel?” “My brother left me” “Waah CCG kill my mommy and daddy for being ghouls!” “Boohoo my human friend is dead”** ” said Rick sarcastically and then he saw Kaneki who is sadly glaring at him.

“Oh… ah too soon… sorry Kaneki” said Rick awkwardly.

“Hide didn’t die… he’s unconscious, you took me from him…” Kaneki walk away and sit in a dark corner.

“Ok he’s going through **_the Denial stage_** …Also, He wasn’t always a ghoul (burp), he was turn into one by nonconsensual organ donation by the (burp) psychotic doctor turning him what the ghouls and Japanese called “One-Eyed-Ghoul” …. he join the “good ghouls” called Anteiku… at one point he was kidnap by ghoul terrorists called Aogiri which one of them torture him for hours by cutting his fingers and toes, gorging his eyes, and putting a centipede inside his ear… and afterword he (burp) ate the bastard and got free only to join the ghoul terrorists later to protect his so-called (burp) friends…there was a huge battle between the (burp) doves and the terrorists in the end, he lost his human friend and he’s going through denial….” said Rick as he drinks his liquor.

“What?” said Beth

Summer look at Kaneki and she wanted to comfort him.

“Oh…um I had no idea…” said Morty with pity.

“Oh…but won’t he eat us during our sleep” said Jerry.

“I gave him a shock collar so that he doesn’t leave or attack us…and don’t worry I already fed him today” said Rick.

Everyone except Summer looks at him in shock.

“Aaah… Rick you didn’t kill anybody to feed him did you?” said Morty with worried eyes.

“Don’t be an idiot, I feed him one of the corpses on that battlefield in Tokyo…” said Rick.

“Shouldn’t you show respect to the dead?” scold Jerry.

“Bullshit! It’s not like the corpse gonna be missing his (burp) guts!” said Rick.

“What if Kaneki gets hungry again Rick?” said Morty nervously.

“Then we’ll find humans who just die or kill some (burp) loose psychotic human criminals that don’t deserve to live anyway… it shouldn’t be (burp) difficult since people die every day and there’s some people who don’t deserve to live” said Rick.

“You’re gonna kill people!!!” said Beth angrily.

“Just the crazy criminals and people who don’t matter, Sweetie” said Rick.

“Don’t ghouls hunt by themselves!?” said Jerry.

“Not all ghouls know how to hunt… some are just too pussy to kill humans… _also Kaneki is going through stages of grief right now… He (burp) won’t be hunting until he gets to the acceptance stage_ ….also since he’s grieving that means that Morty and I will be (burp) getting the ghoul his “comfort snacks” if he feels like stress-eating ” said Rick.

“WHAT?!” said Morty in fear.

Morty then realizes something…

“Rick you didn’t say why you brought a ghoul/human hybrid to our home…” said Morty suspiciously.

 “There’s going to be some dimensions and planets where we will need help from a **human flesh eater** ” said Rick.

Morty looks at Kaneki again and Kaneki is in a fetal position.

“I should’ve been home with Hide by now” said Kaneki without emotion and Morty looks on with pity.

“Say whatever you want… you’re going through your **denial stage** after all” said Rick.

Morty glares at Rick while Kaneki is sobbing.


	2. Morty's new roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking things out...Kaneki gets a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2 characters from Kill La Kill)

“My son can’t go hunting for human flesh with you!!!” said Beth.

“Our son will get arrest with you!!” said Jerry.

“Well someone (burp) has to! And (burp) besides I never been caught by the damn authorities in any planet or dimension! Beside Morty and I have done (burp) worse!” said Rick.

“Sadly it’s true Mom and Dad” said Morty shrugging.

Beth and Jerry face-palm.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t bring that monster to live with us! Especially the type that **ONLY** eats our kind!!! If he’s going to be staying under our roof that will mean that we have to share our freezer with Kaneki putting _human meat_ with beef and pork because we CAN’T AFFORD TO BUY ANOTHER ONE!!! What happens if Beth accidently cook meat that’s for that freak-eye right there!!!” said Jerry pointing at Kaneki.

Kaneki darkly glares at Jerry and cracks a finger in front of him which then made Jerry and Morty flinches nervously.

“Wow…” said Summer in awe at Kaneki.

“Oh I almost forget that the Japanese guy (burp) likes to crack his fingers it’s his habit, also Jerry I can always put labels on Kaneki’s food, problem solved” said Rick.

“But what if we have guests over and what if Summer brings friends over, won’t they be suspicious that he isn’t eating human food?” asked Beth nervously.

“In case you didn’t know, we ghouls pretend to enjoy human food all the time, the trick is swallowing the food before tasting it and chew air and it would look that we are still eating… afterword we can puke out the food before we get sick…” said Kaneki.

“…that sounds both gross and kinda cool” said Summer.

“Ok so where would he sleep?” asked Jerry crossing his arms.

“He can have my room” said Summer excitedly.

“Damn it Summer don’t shit where you eat…I’m not letting you make the same mistake Morty did” said Rick.

Morty blushes and there was an awkward silence…

* * *

 

* ** _flashback_** *

Morty walks in the kitchen and sees a girl with a black uniform and black hair with red highlight sitting the couch.

“…She’s hot…” thought Morty.

“Um… who are you?” said Morty.

“Ryuko Matoi.. And you must be Morty…” said the girl seriously.

“Yes…um what are you doing here?” asked Morty.

“The beacon was activated and he needs our help…” said Ryuko

Morty is confused by the word “our”

“I don’t see anyone else” said Morty.

The school uniform moves from Ryuko’s body, leaving her in her bra and panties.

“This is Senketsu, my Kamui” said Ryuko.

The school uniform wave and Morty jaws-dropped…

* ** _end_** *

* * *

 

“And thanks to Morty’s (burp) weird one-night-stand threeway… I have to give up working on Life Fibers to avoid the awkward meetings with that girl and her other friends….” said Rick to Summer.

Summer rolled her eyes.

“Hey Morty, remember that you said you wanted a roommate?” said Rick.

“I don’t think I said that…” said Morty.

“Well now you got one” said Rick.

“If that bothers you I’ll sleep on the couch” said Kaneki to Morty.

“Ah! No! no! no! you can have my bed… a-a-and I’ll take the floor…” said Morty kindly but nervously.

 ** _“Just to let you know I get night terrors…and I have PTSD…”_** warned Kaneki.

“How bad can they be” said Morty nervously.

“Morty will be fine since (burp) you have that shock collar on” said Rick.

“That’s not what I mean, I meant that I don’t want anyone to get traumatized by the things I might say while I’m sleeping” said Kaneki.

Rick rolls eyes and said “C’mon (burp) everyone will be fine”

* * *

 

**_\-----Later that night------_ **

Kaneki: * _sleeping and tossing and turning in Morty’s bed_ * 1000…993…986…979…972...

Morty: * _on the floor in a sleeping bag with eyes widen_ *

Kaneki: * _shouting in sleep_ * 965! 958! 951! 944!

* _while in Summer’s room_ *

Summer: * _smiling in her bed_ * he’s hot and smart…

* _black in Morty’s room_ *

Morty: * _grinding teeth nervously_ *

Kaneki: WHY MOTHER WHY MY AUNT!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!

* _In Beth and Jerry’s room_ *

Beth and Jerry: * _eyes widen and in shock_ *

_ *back in Morty’s room* _

Kaneki: * _screams and tears comes out_ *

Morty: * _covers his ears with his pillow and whispers_ * What do I do!!! I wanna wake him but---

Kaneki: FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH!!! * _kagune comes out_ *

Morty: * _sees the kagune jawdropped_ * WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

* _while in the garage_ *

Rick: * _rolls eyes and drinks a vodka bottle_ *

Kaneki’s voice: CENTIPEDES IN MY EARS!!!!

Rick: *shrugs* …eh

_ *back in Morty’s room* _

Kaneki: * _in partial kakuja form, cracks a finger, lends backwards and smiles evilly*_

Morty: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! * _runs_ *

Kaneki: * _quickly blocks Morty’s path_ * FLESH!!! * _collar starts beeping and gets electrocuted_ * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! * _falls down unconcious_ *

Morty: * _frozen in fear_ *

Rick: * _just in Morty’s room_ * See Morty I told you nothing will happen

Morty: * _nervously looks at Rick_ * Rick! What was that thing!!! _*pointing at Kaneki’s centipede-like kagune_ *

Rick: Oh that’s a kagune * _belches_ * a predatory organ that every ghoul have

Kaneki: * _twitches his limbs_ *

Morty: …is he gonna be ok?

Rick: * _Rolls eyes_ * of course! He’s not gonna move for (belches) 4 hours but he’s a ghoul, if he were completely human he would’ve died in millisecond…

Morty: * _gulps_ *

Beth and Jerry: * _runs in_ * 

Jerry: The hell happened!? * _jawdropped when he saw Kaneki in his kakuja form_ *

Beth: Oh my---

Rick: Told you the collar works

Kaneki: * _turns normal and gets_ _unconscious_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok which episode of Rick and Morty do you want Kaneki to be in?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... yeah Smiths are going to have a hard time with Kaneki... except Summer because she is ogling him and sadly Hide is really dead...


End file.
